ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orb Chronicle
Ultraman Orb Chronicle is the complete Ultraman Orb 10 Episode Plan, a compilation book of Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb's adventures, on-screen and off. They were written in the Ultraman Orb Perfect Super Complete Works book, which reveals many things about the characters' past and future journeys. Plot Chapter 1: 'Tree of Life' Arc Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc In the light of their previous adventures, Gai and Juggler move on separate ways. On the Warrior's Peak, Voice of Light, the being that bestows Gai his power to turn into Ultraman Orb, tasked him to gather four elements for the Orbcalibur, hidden throughout space. Around this time, Juggler begins to change with darkness sways him for power he seeks. Episode 2-1: The Eternal Crystal Planet Gai's first destination is the Jewel Planet Cobol, a planet full of jewels and resources plagued by obvious difference in social status among its inhabitants. While on his way for one of the planet's space airport, Gai meets a boy named Shorty. Originally just wanted to steal something from Gai, Shorty joins him after the latter protected him when a gang of aliens attacked them. They soon encounter Mulnau, a space witch criminal who posing as an alleged prophet that preaches about the world's end. Tracking the false prophet, the duo finds her lair at which they learned her true color along with her ability to turn things into crystals. During said confrontation, Mulnau expresses her philosophy about beauty, and Gai deduced that she is up to something that not bode well to the people of Cobol, but she escaped their grasp soon after. Meanwhile, the astronomer Dr. Jiggle reveals a horrible news about a giant comet designated as Balsas 6 that is on its course on the planet and will destroy it in a week, sending the people of Cobol into a panic. However, Gai soon revealed it to be a hoax to the planet's inhabitants upon discovering a crystallized memory chip containing blueprints for a hologram machine, subsequently discovering that Balsas 6 is a fake created by the same machine. Gai then set out to confront Dr. Jiggle only for him revealed his allegiance with Mulnau by unleashing his Dinosaur Tank upon him. Not long after Gai defeated the beast as Ultraman Orb, Mulnau and Dr. Jiggle are then arrested by the Interstellar Alliance for conspiracy against the planet and are to be imprisoned on Prison Planet 484, though the former managed to escape. Although, unknown to her, Shorty managed to steal a yellow crystal from her which, to Gai's surprise, is the Element of Earth. As much as he is impressed by this turn of events, Gai nevertheless discourages Shorty from pickpocketing from anyone ever again. Episode 2-2: The Ones from The Abyss Gai and Shorty's next destination is Water Planet Nuock, a planet which 95% made up of water. Dotted on the planet's surface are islands which inhabitants are in constant conflict. Said conflict is between Gibli Tribe and Shillock Tribe, both that are about to start a war. Arriving at the planet, the two friends meet Salamni, the daughter of latter tribe's chief who resented the conflict. In fact, her pleads to her father to stop their pointless conflict fell into deaf ears. Gai on the other hand, doesn't want to interfere with the decisions either sides make since neither Gibli Tribe nor Shillock Tribe that has unjustly motives in their fights. Just as military forces of both rivaling Tribes are about to start their all-out war however, the three aquatic kaijus that sealed within the planet; Pestar, Takkong, and Gamakujira, broke free from their prisons and wreaking havoc, forcing both sides to put aside their difference for sake of protecting their homes. It's revealed that the one who disturbed their seals was Salamni, having enough with the conflict between her people. Marking this event as the Third Crisis, Gibli Tribe and Shillock Tribe unite their forces against the monsters, but the fight proved too much for them and Salamni, who is injured in the middle of chaos, become remorseful for the extent of her actions. Fortunately for her, Gai soon joins the fight as Ultraman Orb, who then defeats the monster with help of both Tribes. In the aftermath of the battle, Gibli Tribe and Shillock Tribe held a meeting in a floating city at the Galeck Mountains, in which they decided to form a truce, marking the first step of both tribes' path to peaceful coexistence. As Gai meets Salamni, who is undergoing recuperation, Shorty takes his time exploring the wreckage before discovering a strange pearl among Gamakujira's remains and decided to bring it to his companion. The pearl is revealed to contain a blue crystal which Gai confirmed to be the Element of Water. With their business in the planet completed, Gai and Shorty say goodbye to Salamni and embark on another journey. Episode 2-3: The Fireball Strategy The two companions' next destination is Volcano Planet Ganun Api, a planet which surface full of jungles and a small number of dormant volcanoes henche the name. The planet is also known for its deposits of rare mineral called Enmamium. The head of the mine is the corrupt capitalist Count Orlok, who mistreated the natives to mine the ore for him and has jovial yet battle hungry Alien Gapiya warrior named Sadeath. Believing that the natives have outlived their usefulness at last and to win and sought to exploit the Interstellar Alliance's insurance, Orlok sought to decimate them all by unleashing Magma Monster Gora who is dormant within the nearby volcano upon them. However, Orb and Shorty's presence in the planet hinders his plan, so he sends Sadeath to deal the two. Sadeath proved himself a formidable adversary for Gai, giving the human-like alien-turned Ultra Warrior a difficult battle until Gai unveils his greatest power, overpowering the Alien Gapiya and causing him to slip into volcano below. Unfortunately, this triggers an eruption which unleashes Gora who then wreaking havoc. Acting fast, Gai turns into Ultraman Orb and fight the monster. In the heat of the battle between two titans, Orb unleashes Orb Water Calibur against Gora, defeating it and saving the natives. In the aftermath of the battle, Count Orlok was arrested by the Interstellar Alliance while the leader of the natives gives Gai a red jewel for being the hero who saved his people. The red jewel is revealed to be Element of Fire, which leaves one more element to find. Gai and Shorty then contonue their journey. Episode 2-4: The Wind Planet's Bodyguard With 3 of 4 elements for Orb Calibur has been in their possession, it leaves the final one, Element of Wind, that is located at Wind Planet Kirelmo, Gai and Shorty's next destination. Visiting the planet's settlements, the two companions meet Mr. Mashu, who is revealed to be another inhabitant of Planet O-50 like Gai. Mr. Mashu then taught him how to play the Orbnica and proved himself an encouraging person. The settlement where Mr. Mashu lives jn is led by the Alien Nackle Ramon Brothers who bully the rural aliens. Unable to stand with their tyranny and abuse towards their own people, Gai stands up for the poor settlers. Alien Zartana, a space investor and development contractor, arrived and managed to sway the hearts of inhabitants of the planet in a meeting with them. He nearly managed to convince them to leave their home until Mr. Mashu pointed out to the people of Kirelmo that they cannot just sell away their homeworld since it is something that hold most dear. It is then that Gai discovered Ramon Brothers' allegience to Alien Zartana and their bullying on the settlers was part of his plan all along: Alien Zartana sought to turn the planet into the construction site for the Galactic Highway with one way or another. With his true color exposed, he ordered Ramons to attack, prompting Gai to fight them as Ultraman Orb as the settler gang up on Alien Zartana and put him on their mercy. Just as when they thought things has been settled with Alien Zartana in the settlers' custody and Ramon Brothers have been defeated, a powerful mercenary, who also hired by Alien Zartana as his bodyguard, makes an appearance. To Gai's shock, the mercenary is none other than Juggler, his former best friend and comrade-in-arms. As if that was shocking enough, Alien Zartana revealed his possession of Element of Wind Gai and Shorty seek, and goaded Juggler to destroy Gai only to be silenced by the annoyed Juggler with a fatal slash of his Serpent-Hearted Blade. Still surprised by what Juggler has become, Gai tried to reason with his former best friend, but is responded with Juggler's challenge for a mortal combat at a nearby shining star. A fight between former comrades ensued, but Gai choose not to end Juggler's life due to their past friendship and allowed Intersellar Alliance who arrived at the scene to arrest Juggler. As this happens, Juggler left behind Element of Wind for Gai to collect. Returning to Warrior's Peak, the Voice of Light congratulated Gai for his success and revealed him a new technique called Orb Supreme Calibur, though Gai keep his face stern in the light of Juggler's change. Chapter 3: 'The Man Who Stole the Black Hole' Arc The Man Who Stole the Black Hole Arc sees Gai and Juggler's rivalry that takes the worst turn, Shorty's heroic sacrifice, and Juggler's further descent into the darkness through uncovering Dark Ring, the dark replica of Orb Ring itself. In the light of the confrontation at Wind Planet Kirelmo, Juggler is brought into Planet 484, a planet at which Interstellar Alliance established as correctional facility for criminals from across the galaxy. Escaping this custody institution is close to impossible, not only due to the prison's sturdy fortifications, but also the planet's own strong gravity and eternal winter. During his transport, Juggler is aware that Interstellar Alliance brought him to the facility along with Balloonga (labelled as "The Milky Way's Most Dangerous Lifeform") encased within Super Polymerized Gold Capsule. Unleashing his dark powers, Juggler stages the prison break and steal the electronic key so he can release all inmates from their cells, all while stealing Super Polymerized Gold Capsule along the way. Under the guidance of dark forces within his Serpent-Hearted Blade, he also freed Biranki from her prison and even cut the iron mask that inhibiting her telepathic powers into half, enabling her to tap on her suppressed ability for so long. Biranki herself was once a princess from an unknown planet. She possesses the ability to control monsters via. brainwaves, an ability that scared her parents that they locked her up in a tower. In a mix of frustration, delusion, and longing for a prince who will free her one day, she summoned a Gango who then wreaking havoc upon her own kingdom, subsequently leading to her parents relocated her to the prison at Planet 484 to prevent her and the monster from causing further damage. Although disturbed by Biranki's questionable mental state and constant swooning over him, Juggler nevertheless sees her as a valuable ally and together, they turned the prison into an impenetrable prison with monsters and aliens under her command. As both the planet's natural gravity and Super Polymerized Gold Capsule's systems keeping trapped Balloonga within from breaking free, Juggler intended to turn the lifeform into a doomsday weapon called Balloonga Bomb to threaten the Interstellar Alliance — its detonation will create a black hole to swallow an entire galaxy. As soon as the preparation completed, Juggler coerced one of Planet 484's C.O.s to deliver him a message to Gai. Receiving his rival's message, Gai set out for Planet 484 through a ship without telling Shorty what's going on out of concern with his well-being. To his dismay, Shorty discovered this and managed to sneak onboard, reassuring to Gai that, "I'll be together with you until I go to Hell!" Nevertheless, Gai reluctantly allowed Shorty to tag along as they enter the prison planet. Navigating the facility proved to be difficult due to its labyrinth-like interior, and the presence of hostile aliens and monsters only make things worse. Nevertheless, the two companions pressed on, defeating one enemy after another until they reach the heart of the facility where Juggler awaits. There, Gai sees his rival enjoying some space coffee under the elegance of illusion of the night sky. Remarking the golden aurora of the galaxy as the sole beautiful thing in Planet 484, Juggler reassured it all won't last long as his Balloonga Bomb will wipe the world clean. As soon as Gai retorted that he will stop him, Juggler abruptly disappears, leaving the Bomb which has started its countdown. With only few minutes left to stop Balloonga Bomb, Gai rushed to stop the Bomb only to meet opposition in form of Biranki who summoned Gango and other five monsters to her side. With Gai forced to fight the summoned monsters as Ultraman Orb, Shorty stepped in to defuse the bomb as it submerges into the cooling water despite Orb's protests. Knowing the danger Shorty put himself into, Ultraman Orb blasted his opponents away with Orb Ground Calibur, destroying them and sending Biranki sailing into an air-conditioning duct she would be trapped at. With Biranki incapacitated, Gai rushed for Shorty just as his younger companion cutting the cord of the Bomb's main shaft. Unfortunately, distortions caused by Balloonga Bomb's gravity wave all over the facility creates massive electrical surges that washed away the water and zapped Shorty at the same time. Despite his severe injuries, Shorty pleaded Gai to continue the job in disarming the bomb, in which he does by cutting the cord with Orb Calibur, successfully deactivating it just 3 seconds away from detonation. With Balloonga Bomb is no longer a threat, Gai evacuated the dying Shorty from the water. Comforting the saddened Gai in his last moments, Shorty expressed his gratitude and happiness in joining him his adventures before giving him his pendant as a memento (the same pendant that Gai always wear in the events of TV Series) and said, "I was happy to have met you...I really feel that way." With that, Shorty dies in Gai's arms. Afterwards, the still-mourning Gai confronted Juggler on top of the tower. Mocking the naïvety of justice Gai believed in and adding that it is the very reason of him constantly bringing disaster to those around him, Juggler remarked that they are not so different, and in the end, he will destroy the world in his own way all while ignoring the rage in Gai's face. A one-sided clash between archenemies ensued with Juggler spend most of the fight goading Gai instead of retaliating his blows. Realizing that he is about to step into as low as Juggler has been, Gai left Juggler to Intersellar Alliance's mercy instead of delivering the final blow. Following Gai's departure, Planet 484 is undergoing the maintenance with Intersellar Alliance escorted Biranki and Juggler out of the planet. Deeming the couple too dangerous if left together even in captivity, the organization decided to separate the two with the former being relocated at the other dimension. Unfortunately, one of their officers made a fatal mistake by sneering Biranki over such decision, inciting her destructive wrath where her telepathic power literally shattered the helmet. Panic and chaos ensued throughout the escort ship, which Juggler used as the opportunity to escape, and there's no immediate news about the two since then. Returning to the Warrior's Peak on O-50, Voice of Light rewarded Gai's latest heroic endeavor by bestowing the man his second transformation device, Orb Ring, a device which allow him to perform Fusion Up in conjunction of Ultra Fusion Cards. Voice of Light also tells him that the device will help him fighting the greater threat; Maga-Orochi and its fellow King Demon Beasts: The legendary dark monster has fed on several planets ever since its departure from Monster Galaxy and it now targeted Earth. Tapping on the planet's elements as Maga-Soul, the creature spawned other 6 King Demon Beasts each taking the shape of giant monsters Ultra Warriors familiar with, yet far more powerful than their original counterparts thanks to their nature as elemental beings. Ultraman, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Zero, and Ultraman Jack were set out to defeat each king Demon Beast only to resort to seal them with their lights as destroying the King Demon Beasts would only damage Earth further. And now, Gai's mission is to protect the planet from the King Demon Beasts. Not too far away, the envious Juggler, injured by Biranki's rampage at their doomed escort ship, is watching over Gai from the shadows. Frustrated over his rival's growing power as Ultra Warrior of Planet O-50, he slams his fist to the ground several times, all while oblivious to a shadow from Orb Ring's image on the sky enveloping the area around him until a dark, sinister voice called for him. Remarking the desperate man as the bearer of vilest heart of the universe, the voice unveils the Dark Ring, Orb Ring's dark counterpart, before Juggler's very eyes. Delightful that he now has something to keep up with his rival, Juggler laughs maniacally before following Gai to continue their feud, a feud that lasted since the dawn of human civilization in their Earth's universe. Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc The Chapter 4 takes place on Earth in 1800 Years BC, the year where the end of Ishtal Civilization drawing near. Kemati Buki (Hill of Death) is an archaeological site which archeologists theorized as the location where an ancient superscience war took place in modern days. But long ago, an ancient yet remarkable civilization named Isthal stood in the place of this mysterious wasteland. The people of Isthal built remarkable roads, waterways, high-rise residential districts and importantly (for Gai), a public bath house. Rather than ancient super-science war as archaeologists and scientists believed, Kemato Buki was the result of an epic yet devastating battle between Ultraman Orb Origin and Maga-Tanothor. Dana, the mistress of Isthal's bath house, found Gai and the two became fast friends after the former took care of him during his stay. The moment of tranquility and peace soon disrupted by an omen of the end of the people of Isthal. A mysterious aurora phenomenon would happen on a day not on the calendar, and in the middle of uncertainty among people, the cult of Magacism rose to power. The cult was allegedly founded by a figure named Nuru Ra Hotep, the shady High Priest who easily recognized with bandages that comprised most of his attire like an Egyptian mummy. It was he who taught his followers the ways of the cult along with the prophecy of the end of the world. In his preachings, Nuru Ra Hotep described that the world will be destroyed by an ancient dark god known as Maga-Gatanothor who, according to the legend about him, he was sealed by a Giant of Light before breaking free from his prison one day. The cult's activities caught Gai's attention, at which he revealed to Dana, whom he found trustworthy enough, his mission and true nature as an alien who bestowed the power to turn into an Ultra Warrior. Gai further elaborated that the one who imprisoned Maga-Gatanothor was Ultraman Tiga, the very Ultra who had previously defeated the monster's original incarnation, and he had a feeling about the meaning behind the King Demon Beast's revival where it will break free as soon as "the balance between light and darkness in the universe crumbles". Gai then set out to pose as one of Magacists to infiltrate the cult with questions in mind: Who is Nuru Ra Hotep? Who was the one who preached about Maga-Gatanothor's revival? Having joined the cult's ranks, Gai decided to explore deeper into the cult of Magacism's temple. He soon ambushed by a Dodongo who materialized from the writings on the temple's walls, prompting him to defeat it as Ultraman Orb. Unknown to him however, the ambush was a ploy of Nuru Ra Hotep, who have Gai killed it so he can test the Dark Ring's ability to harvest a Kaiju Card out of the monster's essence. Reaching the heart of the temple, Gai soon finding himself facing Nuru Ra Hotep as the latter reciting incantations to release the dormant form of Maga-Gatanothor, at which Gai realized the identity of Magacist leader — Nuru Ra Hotep is none other than Juggler himself, who now has a mission which opposed to his. A little too late, Juggler sent Mummy Monsters to keep him busy before sending Dodongo Card upon Maga-Gatanothor's seal. With Ultraman Tiga's seal being nullified, Maga-Gatanothor awakened from its slumber and wreaking havoc upon the temple and Ishtal's city. Gai then turns into Ultraman Orb Origin to fight the monster. The two titans' epic and destructive battle released so much heat that nearby sands burns into glass and further damaging the ancient city. Although Orb emerged victorious (with Gai later procures the light of Ultraman Tiga from lingering seal around the King Demon Beast of Darkness' remains, it was a phyrric victory; Ishtal civilization has been reduced into a wasteland that became known as Hill of Death, with its survivors now must go elsewhere for a new home. Not long after the battle, the dark powers of Maga-Gatanothor was salvaged by Juggler into a Kaiju Card, which he then kept for a future use. With the cult of Magacism gone, Juggler shed his disguise and left. Years later, at the new home of former inhabitants of Ishtal, Gai visited the elderly Dana and accompanied her in her last moments, at which Gai understands how humans, the race who virtually identical with his, lived their lives through the difference of their lifespan. He then left to continue his mission afterwards just as her relatives showed up and about to prepare for her funeral. Continuing his fight, Gai resumed his journey for the next thousand years... Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Episode 5-1: 'From Rusalka With Love' Two centuries prior to the events of Ultraman Orb, Gai heard an omen about the arrival of the next King Demon Beast, Maga-Zetton. It is said that the King Demon Beast of Light's presence would cause abnormal sun rays, melting the ice of the tundra and thawing the frozen monsters in process. One of the monsters, a Kingsaurus II, a monster labelled as the legendary dragon by locals, has been awakened from its slumber and laid waste upon village near Paikal Lake. Its rampage soon stopped by Gai who then defeated the monster, saving the villagers. Afterwards, Sir Mozorov, a young local artisan, took a picture of him with the monster's severed tail on his hands. Unknown to him, the lingering power of the fallen monster soon salvaged by Juggler into a new Kaiju Card with Dark Ring, who then laughed in satisfaction before setting out for the next phase of his plan. In 1908, at Rupashika Empire, East Europe, the nation is plagued by a civil war which forced an officer's daughter, Natasha, into hiding at a secluded hut somewhere in the forest full of springs at Rusalka. Natasha is reading an old newspaper depicting Gai holding the severed tail of Kingsaurus II he just defeated. Little did she knows fate will bring them together. While gathering medicinal plants, she witnessed the battle between Orb and thawed Super C.O.V. who just have escaped its icy prison at the fjord valley. Although Orb managed to defeat the beast, injuries that he sustained was so severe that upon reverting to human form, Gai cannot remember who he was, nor even his mission by the time Natasha found him. After checking on his conditions at the hospital, Natasha brought Gai to the village near her home at which he allowed to stay. During his stay at the village, Gai helped the village with chores such as gathering some firewood, winning their trust for him in doing so. Accompanied by Natasha, Gai played his Orbnica to entertain everyone, in which the former taught him her own hometown's lullaby. Gai soon regained his memories when the thawed Pris-Ma appeared in an aurora, at which he defeated it as Ultraman Orb by destroying it from the inside just like Jack did to its original incarnation in the lasf. As with previous monsters Orb defeated, Juggler obtained Pris-Ma Card before using it, along with those of Kingsaurus II and Super C.O.V to unleash Maga-Zetton a month later. On the fateful night where Maga-Zetton awakened from its slumber, Gai's fight against the King Demon Beast turned into a tragedy which scarred him until his meeting with SSP at Japan 2 centuries later. In the heat of the battle against King Demon Beast of Light, the monster's light fireball incinerated Orb along with a significant portion of the forest. To Orb's horror, Natasha, who was watching the fight not too far from them, got caught within the explosion and seemingly killed, resulting him using an overpowered Orb Supreme Calibur in retaliation. The attack turned out caused an even more destructive blast which destroy everything within a 30 km radius, an event which then remembered by many as Great Rusalka Explosion. To his grief, Gai uncovered his Orbnica among the wreckage after harvesting Ultraman's card out of lingering Giant of Light's sealing power in Zetton's remains, assuming Natasha died in the blast. Unknown to Gai, Juggler had spirited Natasha away far from the forest at a very last moments and injured in process, giving him his crescent moon-shaped scar on the chest. Discovering that she was dying from the very blast that crippled him as well, he exhausted his life energy to resurrect her. As much as he relieved to see the resuscitated Natasha smiling upon the sight of her savior, Juggler soon conflicted by what he just done and fled before she could express her gratitude for him. Afterwards, Natasha went to Japan by herself in 1916 and fell in love with an interpreter from the Yumeno Family. Despite of her becoming part of Yumeno family, she still remembered Gai, and put a photo of them in the last doll of her Matryoshka so it will not be empty. She then passed the doll down to her descendants along with a message that saying, "Love is born from a grasped hand." Episode 5-2: 'Follow the Mystery of the Flying Saucer!' Despite his traumatic loss, Gai chose to press on in his mission to stop the revival of King Demon Beast. Having sealed away his Orb Origin power into Orb Origin Fusion card, Gai opted to use Specium Zeperion form from that moment and onwards in his fight as Ultraman. In 1950s, in the middle of South America, Burlesque Archipelago, Coral Beach, a secret agency called Sector 51 dispatched one of their agents, Captain Mike Scudder, to investigate repeated events of ships and airplanes disappearing at the Burlesque ocean area in the case called The Mystery of The Burlesque Triangle. Captain Scudder had been following this case ever since there was a UFO sighting in New Sarajevo State. Around this time, he crosses-paths with Gai who too, investigating by this mystery. Despite his initial mistrust due to sensing something inhuman in Gai, Scudder put that aside as they have a bigger problem to solve. Just then, a spaceship flew in with its occupants, Three-meter Aliens, descend and attack. Gai and Scudder bravely defeated attacking enemies together before pressing on as the friendship between them started to bloom. Their investigation soon brings them to the mastermind behind Burlesque Triangle, the alien princess Biranki herself! Moreover, airplanes and ships that reported missing in the area was destroyed by Saucer Beast Hungler, which Biranki summoned to create chaos in order to lure Gai to an endgame and impress he beloved Juggler. She then directed the kaiju to cause a tsunami at Coral Beach before having it attacking a nearby resort hotel area. Finding themselves in a tight crisis and Scudder getting knocked by a flying driftwood (which worsened by Gai having not enough time to bring the agent to the nearby hospital before the kaiju reached populated areas), Gai uses Ultraman and Tiga cards in conjunction of Orb Ring to transform. With his Specium Zeperion form, Orb defeated Hungler, saving everyone and left Biranki dumbfounded until the unimpressed Juggler appeared and spirited her away from the scene. Visiting the hospitalized Scudder, Gai is surprised that the agent turned out regained consciousness in time to see him transformed into Ultraman and saved the day. Reassuring Gai that his secret is safe with him, Scudder gives him his leather jacket as a token of their friendship. A while later, Gai went to Coral Beach and looked at the evening sunset, which beauty inspired him his Earth surname Kurenai as he set off for a new adventure. Meanwhile, Juggler had a coffee together with Biranki who soon fell asleep - it's revealed that Juggler drugged her drink so he can leave her at the middle of a wasteland on a foreign planet, but not before leaving her a message that saying; "Don't follow me - J." Upset by this turn of events, Biranki cried out, "Juggler-sama you idiot! I won't give up! My love is eternal!" Chapter 6: The Wandering Sun The Wandering Sun sees Gai's struggle against the remaining King Demon Beast and another turn of his centuries-old rivalry against Juggler along with the closure of his trauma from the presumed death of his best friend Natasha, all thanks to the help from a certain individual he met along the way. Characters Heroes Allies *Shorty *Voice of Light SSP (Something Search People) *Naomi Yumeno *Jetta Hayami *Shin Matsudo VTL (Versatile Tactical Leader) *Captain Ittetsu Shibukawa Villains * Arstron * King Gesura * Gargolgon * Bemstar * Birdon * Velokron * Vakishim *Planetary Invasion Syndicate **Alien Mefilas "Don Nostra" (6, 9-10) **Alien Nackle "Nagus" (6, 9-10) **Alien Metron "Tarude" (6, 9, 13, 20) *Maga-Orochi (11-12) **Magata-no-Orochi (24-25) *Mulnau (Movie) *Alien Gapiya "Sadeath" (Movie) *Diabolic (Movie) Aliens and Monsters *Maga-Zetton (1) *Maga-Basser (1) *Maga-Grand King (2) *Maga-Jappa (3) *Maga-Pandon (4) *Alien Zetton "Maddock" (5) *Hyper Zetton Death Scythe (5, 21) *Aribunta (6) *Ho (7) *Gubila (8) *Telesdon (9, 24) *Kelbeam (9) *Black King (10) *Galactron (14-15) *Zeppandon (16-17) *Alien Zelan (18) *Alien Shaplay (18) *Empowered Bemular (18) *Renki (Guren-ki, Crimson Knight) (19) *Alien Pitt (22) *Nova (22) *Commander Black (22) *Gomess (S) (24) *Demaaga (24) *Alien Guts (Movie) *Alien Temperor (Movie) *Super Alien Hipporit (Movie) Supporting Characters *Dana *Natasha Romanova *Mike Scudder *Ragon (8) **Mother Ragon **Child Ragon *Alien Babalou "Babaryu" (9) Arsenal * Dark Ring * Kaiju Cards * Orb Calibur * Orb Ring * Orb Slasher * Orb Slugger * Ultra Fusion Cards Notes * to be added External Links * to be added References Category:Ultraman Orb